


Lance and His Big Mouth

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Shance one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Lance calls Shiro Space Daddy, M/M, No angst here, Romance, Shiro confesses to Lance, Shiro is Space Daddy, give shance a chance, just something that I wrote quick for fun, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Shiro confesses and lets just say Lance's mouth runs off.





	Lance and His Big Mouth

Lance hadn’t known what to think when Shiro had first admitted to his attraction to him. It was something that felt akin to an odd romance novel that just didn’t quite add up. Especially when you put him as the heroine, or in this case hero, of the story. Not that it made any sense to him. 

It was like his sister, who was a major fangirl, had somehow managed to write him into one of her weird fanfictions that always left him wondering what the fuck is going on. Or thinking what kind of sorcery is this that two characters suddenly like each other? Though this was reality and no one’s fanfiction world that he knew of. So all he could do when Shiro told him that he had feelings for him he felt as if the entire world had flipped him upside down and made him land on his head. 

Though don’t get him wrong, Lance loves Shiro like big time, but this whole situation had left him dumbfounded. Especially after he was so sure that he would never be into himself because well to put it simply he had always thought that Shiro had a thing for either Keith or Allura but never himself. 

“Lance?” Shiro was waving a hand in front of his face to try to get him to snap out of whatever weird trance-like state he was in as his mind shut down after hearing Shiro say. ‘I like you and would like to start being with you romantically’

Then again who wouldn’t short circuit at hearing those words out of Shiro? Like he was one fine specimen and Lance sure as hell wouldn’t mind letting Shiro have his way with him. 

‘Okay now just act cool Lance you got this.’

“Ye-yes Shiro?” Lance says his cheeks a deep crimson.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Shiro says raising a brow and looking Lance.

‘Damn it I am totally screwing this up! Quick Lance think of something cool to say!’ Lance panics and begins to try and think of how to respond to Shiro in a way that doesn’t make it seem like he is a total idiot. 

“I totally heard you I just….” Lance knows his face must be redder than a cherry tomato right now. 

“You seem a bit flabbergasted right now Lance.” Lance can feel himself starting to sweat 

‘Well, who wouldn’t be speechless if Shiro the number one space daddy confessed that he was attracted to him? Like seriously look at those man titties and that bod god that body. It’s like the gods sculpted him into the most perfectly shaped being.’ Lance thought to himself. 

Shiro goes bright red. 

“L-lance you…you think that about me…?!” Shiro seems to be quite flustered himself now and Lance feels his heart sink. Though he thought he had not said that out loud it seems that he had, in fact, said every bit of it out loud. 

“Though….if you’re into calling me, daddy…I don’t mind…though it is a little embarrassing….” Shiro says bright red and looking away. 

He lays on the ground and silently wishes that someone would sew his big mouth shut. This man was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this little drabble feel free to leave a comment or come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
